Hierarchical maps may be used to show entity hierarchies.
Entity hierarchy maps may graphically display the change of command—i.e., order of responsibilities—within an entity. However, hierarchical maps are typically limited to showing high-level orders of information.
It would be desirable for hierarchical maps to show more detailed information.
It would also be desirable for hierarchical maps to be used as forensic determiners of an individual's effect on an organization.
It would be yet more desirable to utilize hierarchal maps to conduct investigations of fraudulent activities.